


[Podfic of] Bread Without Sorrow

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bread, chocolate, blackberries. After the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Bread Without Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bread Without Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63128) by [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1RygqMX) [1.9 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 4:12 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
